Dragonsong for a hawk
by Crying a song
Summary: A story of Áine Hawke, a mage who supported the templars starting with the destruction of the Chantry onward, well beyond the end of DA2. A time of political chrisis, a time of rebuilding... and waring.
1. Harvest of Sorrow

**Author's words:**

_First I wish to apoliage for spelling and grammar blunders that you might come across of... English is not my first language so please be patient with me. I do run things through grammar and spell checker before uploading alas... If anybody would wish to help me fix the mistakes that I`m unable to find on my own please give me a holler._

_The story's time-line is set after DA2. It begins with destruction of the Chantry in first chapter and continues with fight against Orsino and Meredith in second one, but the third chapter jumps in time about six months after-wards and continues from there and has nothing to do with (at the time of writing) upcoming DA3 that is supposed to carry the name of Inquisition (altrough we will touch the subject of inquisition also)._

_Although the first two chapters can be heavy to read, and the following ones aren't all about sunshine, butterflies and bunnies, the story in it's essence is one of rebuilding and making new life, not only for Hawke but for many other character's as-well, including some from DA1: Origins and DA1: Awakening. As such Warden and King Alistair, Zevran and Nathaniel will make a come-back, some more permanent as others. Of course you will also be able to read about Fenris, Sebastian, Varric, Isabella, Aveline, Merrill, Justice/Vengeance and Anders included along with a few other minor characters that appear in DA1 and DA2 and have slightly bigger role in here. To addition of those that you already at least heard of, there will also be characters that are not part of DA world that Bio-Ware created but will be part of this fiction._

_The line holding all together is certainly a political situation of Kirkwall and few other countries that Kirkwall will eventually ally with or war against. That is closely followed and supported with Hawke`s romances and furthermore dabbles in other ones either, some in greater detail, others in passing._

_Some basic -good to know- info before reading this story would be following facts:_

_-__Áine__ Hawke is a mage_

_-Carver Hawke is a templar_

_-Bethany Hawke is dead (or is she?)_

_-__Áine__ Hawke pursued romantic relationship with Fenris_

_-Fenris after that faithful night left her_

_-__Áine__ Hawke pursues romantic relationship with Anders_

_-Anders is killed after he blows up the chantry (or is he?)_

_-Sebastian stays and helps in the final fight, as do comebacks as Alistair, Zevran and Nathaniel Howe_

_-__Áine__ supports the templar side in final battle_

_-__Áine__ is declared the Viscountess of Kirkwall_

_-Sebastian heads to take back the throne of Starkhaven_

_-__Áine__ Hawke and Sebastian Vael have much, much, much to talk about... will they war each other or become ally?_

_-Will the White Divine let them all be or shall she wage war?_

_-Did the death of Hadriana and Danarius eliminate presence of the Magisters or they will seek revenge?_

_-Will the qunari invade?_

_-__Áine__ (AN-yuh or AW-ne) is from Old Irish aine "brilliance, wit, splendor, glory"; "joy", "brightness", "fasting", "praise", or "radiance". _

_And that is all you need to know... I hope that the reading before you will be for your enjoyment... if not... well... I am well protected against your wrath. Gray Wardens made sure of that! WINK-WINK! And remeber...rewives are food for the hearts and sould of the writters... and as such very much desired._

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Harvest of sorrow **

The Chantry in Kirkwall was no more. Anders made sure of that. He removed the option of compromise, or so he believed. Meredith and Orsino were both more than willing to play the game that Anders started. Áine Hawke always thought that she would side with the mages if it would come to it. Anders probably believed so also, the others who she called friends were of same opinion. Even her own brother thought she would. But she didn't. She couldn't. She choose to help the Templars even if she didn't agree with Meredith. She simply could not allow the mages who spent their whole lives living in Circle to wander completely free, not realizing that the outside words holds many traps for them to fall in and possibly resort to blood magic. She was forced to choose not between good and evil, but between two evils. The world was not black and white, it came in so many shades that they took your sight away. Meredith was wrong, Orsino was wrong, Anders was wrong, Fenris was wrong...

"You fool," she screamed at Anders. "Compromise was the only thing that would make things right!"

"No," he shook his head at her.

"You are blind! You should have trusted me," she said to him as much with sadness as with anger. "I was trying to,"

He cut her off: "No! You were only one person. At the end they wouldn't listen to you."

"I had you! If you would listen, so would the others... eventually. You should have trusted me, you should have to believe in me," she sighted. "But you took away the only chance that the mages had. You destroyed what little remained. You killed innocents, Anders!"

"We don˛t have time for this," Meredith said. "You need to choose, Champion."

Hawke listened to her friends, but she didn't really heard them. It didn't matter to her what they think this time. Third of them wanted to help the mages, third of them wanted to help the templars, third of them wanted to have nothing with either of side, Sebastian wanted Anders dead. It didn't mattered anymore. They would have to make their own choices when she makes hers, they would either follow her, meet her on the battlefield and fight her or leave. She would not try to convince them one or the other way. Not this time.

"Fine Meredith. I will help you," Áine said gravely.

"You can't do this, Champion! The Circle didn't do this," he waved towards the empty space where the Chantry once stood.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the mages, ignoring Orsino all together. She held no respect for the man. He was a trouble maker, always adding to the fires instead of trying to quench them. She didn't liked the energy pouring out of him, it felt... tainted... sinister... wrong... She vaguely remembered the words that Malcolm Hawke spoke to her one day: _"If something feels wrong, it's wrong."_ Over the years she found out that it can be taken into the account with living beings also... Anders didn't felt right, and he wasn't... Meredith didn't felt right either, but she would attend to that matter later. Helping the Templars felt right... even if killing all mages felt wrong.

Anders wanted to remove the option of compromise. No... not Anders. It were words and actions of Justice changed into Vengeance. She read Ander`s manifesto and there was Compromise felt in every page, every sentence at the firs half. Only when Vengeance took more and more of Anders away, the Manifest changed into a piece that breathed a -NO COMPROMISE- out of it. She would not allow Vengeance to win. Not this time! She failed with saving Anders, but she would not fail now.

There would be justice and there would be compromise... or she would die trying. She owned that much to her deceased father and sister, to her brother, to Anders, to everybody. She would fight this battle here, but she would try to make things right... she would try.

She was surprised that all her companions stayed at her side, even those who initially wanted to help the mages or just leave them all alone. She could be nothing else than grateful... She considered each one of them as her family, even if they weren't bonded in blood... she considered Anders to be her family also... Vengeance wasn't a family though, he wasn't a friend...

The fight broke out, mages were taken down quickly, Orsino fled, leaving them behind, ordering them to protect him and those few that he took with himself, no doubt to use them as a meat-shield if somebody would try to stop him. Áine was disgusted by him.

Meredith left Áine to deal with Anders as she seen fit, claiming he was one of her companions... He was... and he wasn't...

She approached Anders who sat on a wooden crate, his shoulders slumped as he spoke: "You can't tell me anything that I didn't already told myself..."

She listened to him, that was what she could give him. She said few things not really knowing what she said. She listened to her friends, Sebastian demanding justice, demanding his life. It didn't matter what they had to say. Anders`s fate would be hers to choose, no matter what they wished, no matter what she wished. Anders always knew that he would be deciding about his fate at the end, she realized that now. She knew it also, all along, even if she tried her very best to hide from that knowledge.

Words that Flemeth, the Which of the Wilds, once spoke to her were echoing in her mind over and over and over again. Fall or fly... Áine would do both... She was falling for years now, she started to in the instant that she had to flee from Ferelden so many years ago, with dark-spawn on her tail. Oh yes, she did rise, moved from a shovel in Lowtown to prestigious mansion in Hightown, becoming a Champion of Kirkwall... but she was falling, constantly, steadily... she would be falling some more...

"Join me," she said to Anders, trying with a compromise. "Help me fix this."

"No," Anders answered brokenly: "I can't... I wish I could, but I can't..."

"You can! Just stood up and... and...," she tried but was cut short by Sebastian.

"You can't seriously be considering this! Not after all he did," Sebastian said, approaching her.

She turned her attention to him, wondering how to make him understand, knowing that no matter what she would say... he wouldn't: "Sebastian...," she tried anyhow, she had to.

"No, don't -Sebastian- me, Hawke, not now," Sebastian all but shouted at her, his eyes flaming in desire to avenge the death of Grand Cleric Elthina who was like a mother to him.

Áine sighted, taking her eyes away from his. She couldn't look in them any-longer... his gaze too intense... too demanding... hurt and desperation hidden behind anger and vengeance.

"I cannot believe this," Sebastian said to her. "I wonder, would you be still standing unable to decide if I would be in the Chantry when that maleficar destroyed it?"

She looked back at him. She saw so much pain and agony in his eyes that it crushed her, even if she was already crushed beyond recognition. She could lie to him and say no, sparing him the pain, but she couldn't do that, she couldn't lie. She would still offer Anders a chance to redeem himself, even if Sebastian would be in the Chantry. She would not allow Vengeance to take over her also and drive her hand, no matter how much she would wish to. But Sebastian would not understand that, even if she would try to explain it to him. He was unable to understand it right now... perhaps later... when the fires stop burning...

She wanted to give him an answer that would satisfy him, but she was unable to. She bit back her tears, just standing before him.

She didn't have to say it, Sebastian knew. She took to long to think about it and she could see the pain in his eyes being multiplied. He roughly grabbed her by her shoulders. She could feel his fingers painfully digging in her flesh, disregarding the armor she wore, the heat from his fingers was seeping into her, burning and scorching her just as surely as if he would throw her into actual fires.

Áine raised her hand, covering Sebastian's that were still on her shoulders, unviling to let her go. She wanted to pull them away, escape the fire... but she didn't, she hold them in place, her fingers slightly trembling as they both silently gazed into each-other eyes, sucked into the vortex of their own thoughts, oblivious to the sounds of fighting in the distance, to chatter of their companions, to Anders still siting on the wooden crate with head lowered to the ground, shoulders slumped, awaiting his punishment.

Anders said he can't help her fix what he did. She was sure that he would, if only there wouldn't be Vengeance burning in him, screaming and holding him back. Yes, she was sure that Anders didn't want to die here, he wanted to help but Vengeance didn't allow him to, demanding that the lives are avenged as much as Sebastian did. She understood that now that she was consumed into Sebastian's blues... as his fingers burned her...

She was left only with two options... Either letting Anders go or taking his life.

Part of her desperately wanted to simply took his hand and run away with him. She loved him. She could not deny that, she could not forget it. She wanted to run away from everything... with him. Forget the world and it's injustices and just live a life with him by her side until the old age would claim them. She could try it, but she knew she would fail. Justice/Vengeance would still be with them and the spirit would not allow them that luxury. Anders could not fight it, not alone and not with her, he was far to gone by now. He tried, she knew, and she tried to help him... It was just a dream... one that would never come true.

Even knowing that, that part of her at least wanted to let him run away, even if she wouldn't be joining him. But she couldn't do that. Vengeance would eat away the last bits of Anders and at the end, she wouldn't be letting Anders go, but the spirit in him. The idea of letting spirit of Vengeance roaming free in the world... was terrifying. She could not allow it to happen.

Áine didn't really had a choice... there was only one thing that she could do and she would do, no matter how much it would hurt her doing it. Yes, Vengeance did remove the option of compromise, but not in the way that he blindly thought he did...

She would not kill Anders for vengeance. No! She would kill him because there was no way, and when he would pass away, she would see justice done. As soon as she came to a decision of what to do, a plan formed in her mind.

She let go of Sebastian's hands and he slowly pulled away from her also, turned his back and marched away. Áine Hawke took a step towards him, but stop as he turned around to face her again.

"I swear, I will gather such and army," Sebastian said to her, his Starkhaven accent coloring every words thrown at her: " I will come after you and your precious Anders," but he didn't go yet, he kept standing there , his eyes gazing past her, starring daggers at Anders behind her back.

Áine wanted to laugh at the irony. In all the years they knew each other, in all the years when he was trying to gather an army that would help him get back the throne that was rightfully his... he didn't managed it. The Divine would surely give him the resources to hunt Anders and her down, of that Hawke was sure of, and she found it ironic. But she didn't taunt him, she didn't laugh at the thought of it.

She knew he would hunt down Anders even if it would be the last thing he did, but she also knew he would not hunt down her, no matter what he said. It was pain and anger that spoke out of him. He was gripping tight on the sentiment of vengeance just so that he wouldn't crumble. His eyes spoke to her more than his words did... it was always as such and that didn't changed now.

Hawke in that moment realized more things than she did ever before. Her mind flooded with billions of thoughts at same time and she vaguely wondered if this was how Andraste herself at one point felt.

Yes, Sebastian would surely have his vengeance if she would let Anders go. He would set fires flaming on his path, destroying everything on his path, even his self, until nothing would be even slightly recognizable anymore. No, she would not allow that to happen. He was a good man and she would not allow Vengeance to destroy him also, just as she didn't allow Vengeance to destroy Fenris. It had to stop.

Sebastian gave her one last glance and then turned around, intent of storming away, ignoring the pleas of other companions to reconsider. They didn't matter to him now, not in this. Hawke still mattered to him, but she had nothing to say. Deep inside he hopped she would say something, anything, that would stop him... but she didn't and anger in him was happy for it as it burned even stronger than a moment before. First step that he made was the hardest, the second one was easier, the third one more determined than before, the fourth one started to doubt, the fifth one consumed by hate...

Áine knew she had to stop Sebastian from leaving, somehow. She tried to search for words but they left her. She had nothing to offer him at this time. But she had to do... something.

She made a move, dashed towards him and touched his hand, whispering a weak: "Sebastian...," but the right words still eluded her. It was enough to momentarily stop him, however, and her turned back at her. She saw the anger burning in him, and disappointment, and loose... and she was still unable to speak even if there was expectation somewhere in his eyes also as he looked down at her.

She shook her head a bit, moving her lips and forming even fainter: "Stay...,". He started to form a hard _-NO-_ with his lips, but something that he seen in her eyes stopped him from doing it. "I...," he started to say but she silenced him as she gently pressed one of her fingers to his lips, whispering hardly audible -_Don't_- to him and he didn't. His eyes filled with confusion as she took his hands in her own and pressed a feather-light kiss on knuckles of each of them before turning around and moving slowly back to Anders.

He still wanted to leave, to stomp away as he planned to, but he could do nothing more than stare after her, wondering... waiting something...

"What-ever you plan to do it, do it fast," Anders said without looking at her.

"I need to know," she started to say but was cut of by him before she could finish her question.

"I tried to stop it, I really did," Anders said, sorrow seeping from his voice: "But I wasn't able to. Justice was too strong..."

"Vengeance, Anders. Vengeance, not Justice," Hawke shook her head.

"You are right... you always were... I should have, I should," Anders hid his face into his palms.

"Yes, you should...," Hawke said.

"I never wanted it to come to this," he replied.

"I know," Hawke said simply and she did knew. "I need to speak with Vengeance, Anders...," Hawke said to him.

"Why would you," he started to question her, confused.

"Because I must. For once in your life trust me as I trusted you," Áine said firmly.

Anders simply nodded. Only a second later, bright light enveloped him: "I am here," the body of Anders spoke in ominous voice as Vengeance took over him.

"Obviously," Hawke sneered at him then taking a moment to compose herself before continuing: "I know what you want me to do."

"It is quite presumptions of you to think that, mageling, but you always did think you are smarter than you really are," Vengeance said coldly.

Hawke laughed at him: " Perhaps. I know you want me to kill Anders. You are Vengeance and innocents here died and will die because of what he helped you do. You want to vengeance be served. It is in your nature to want that and you are unable to stray from it even if your existence in our world will cease to be in doing so. You are unable to compromise. You are unable to continue with your existence if vengeance, your essence isn't completed."

Vengeance snarled at her: "And you will do it! You will serve as this body served. You will avenge these people you claim to be innocent, you will avenge them because that failed chantry brother demands it. YOU ARE VENGENCE`S TOOL, Hawke. You always were and you always will be."

Hawke laughed. She tried not to, but she couldn't prevent it. She knew that all of her companions probably thought she was loosing it, but she didn't, her sanity was still there, her sanity was laughing at the ridiculousness of Vengeance claim, at the obliviousness of the spirit that thought he knows everything.

When she finally found her composure she spoke calmly: "No, Vengeance. You are once again wrong. Yes, I will end Anders`s life, but not for the reasons that you think."

"And how is that," Vengeance asked her with a smirk.

"You have hunted Anders for years, tormenting him, destroying him. You took away his chance to be happy, to live as he deserved to live. It you and only you who have the blood of the innocents in your hand and it is you who will have Anders˙s blood n your hand also. It is you against whom the vengeance should be directed and by the Maker, it shall be," Hawke said, then paused to take a breath before continuing: "I will kill Anders because I love him! I will kill him because I love him enough to see the torment that you so kindly pushed him in. I love him enough to finally rid him of you. I love him enough to give him the peace that he deserves. I will not kill him out of vengeance, but out of love."

"You...," Vengeance started to say but stopped, looking away from her in completely human way, turning his back on her as he said to her: "Either way the vengeance shall be served. Even if you kill him out of love, the innocents will still be avenged..." His answer to it lacked the conviction and Hawke had felt it, she was winning this time.

"No, you are wrong again," she said to Vengeance, her lips curling in cold half-smile.

Vengeance briskly turned back at her: "I am?"

Yes, she was winning. She for once in her life figured something out correctly. It gave her the strength to continue even if her heart was already shattered and stopped to beat.

"You are," she nodded. "You see... Anders will die because of what you did and he will die because I love him too much to see him hurting any longer. But you, you who are the only one to blame for everything, you will be rewarded, not punished. With his last breath you will simply return back to the Fade, a home that I know you wish to return to. Instead of being punished as you should be, you will be rewarded."

Vengeance looked stricken. He realized what she is saying is the truth. Vengeance would not be served, nor would be justice. That was... against everything that he stood for. He could not allow that to happen. She was right, it went against his very own essence.

"What can be done," he finally asked and Hawke knew that the battle was won, at least this one.

"First, you will make sure to give Anders one last moment without interfering with his thoughts. I know that is in your power. You will allow him to think clearly and by himself for one last time. You owe him that much," Hawke told Vengeance.

"It will be done," he agreed.

"Good. Second, you will not allow him to feel the pain when I... when I do what I must. He felt too much pain already," she ordered Vengeance.

"Yes...," he agreed once more.

She moved closer, speaking low enough that nobody was able to hear what she was about to say: "When all is done, I will call you in Fade and you will come before me. You will not fight my will. You will listen as I will say and do as I will ask you to do."

"You seek to control me," Vengeance asked her, keeping his voice low and threatening.

"No, not control. You will experience in at least small part what you did to Anders when you took away his will, when you ordered his body to do as you wanted even if he tried to stop you. You will help me avenging those who died by your hand, Anders included, and the vengeance will be directed strictly at you," she told him.

"That... is still taking control of me," Vengeance objected.

"You will bring your counterpart, Justice, with you and Justice will make sure that our agreement wont be abused by me," Hawke said,

Vengeance thought for a bit before answering: "Then so be it."

"Good. Now leave," she ordered him coldly and he did.

The hardest part was yet to come and Áine Hawke braced for it as Anders came back to himself again.

He looked confused at her: "What,,, what did you... do? I don't hear Vengeance anymore... Is he..."

"No," Áine stopped him softly. "He is still there... I just... convinced him to let you be... at least for a moment..."

Anders looked at the destruction behind him: "Oh Maker... what did I done," he shook as realization hit him fully: "All I wanted was to be happy... to have a beautiful woman at my side and to have right to shoot lighting at fools..."

Hawke smiled tenderly as she sadly said: "You did shoot quite a large number of fools..."

Anders turned towards her, tears running freely from his warm brown eyes: "I had you... and I sundered all away... I'm such a fool..."

Hawke pulled him into tight embrace as she sobbed: "Yes, you are a fool... but I love you regardless..."

He squeezed her so hard that it nearly took her breath away: "I love you, Áine... "

"I know," she whispered to him.

"I'm so sorry... for everything... for merging with Justice... for the Chantry... for hurting you... I wish I could change things..." he said.

Hawke smiled: "The only thing you are guilty of was to trust a spirit... and even that you did out of goodness of your heart," Hawke said softly and kissed him, letting all the love she felt for him to be felt on his lips and he kissed her back.

They slowly released one another. Their time run out and they were both aware of it. Anders sat back on the wooden crate once more. He knew what will follow and he accepted it. Áine was hesitating...

Fenris approached Hawke and softly said to her: "Let me do it instead of you. I promise it will be quick."

She cast a sad smile at Fenris. She knew he is just trying to help her. He never liked Anders and even if Fenris in past often promised to him that he will rip his heart out, she knew that this time Fenris is not driven by vengeance, but out of desire to lessen her pain. She was proud that the ex-slave who was tortured by mage magisters came so far, was able to look over the hatred... She could not allow him to do it, however.

"Thank you Fenris... I know you mean well, but this is something that I need to do alone," she said to him.

Fenris simply nodded and moved away. He understood. He would never say it aloud, but he actually felt sorry for Anders... even if he was abomination.

"For what is worth," Anders said softly,: "I'm glad that it is you..." And he was...

"Me to," Hawke whispered. It hurt her, but this was better than letting someone take out their wrath on him... it was less cruel...

She reached for a dagger sheathed at her hip and raised her hand when strong fingers encircled her wrist stopping her. She looked at the man stopping her with questioning eyes.

"You don't need to do this," Sebastian said to her looking away. He was to far away to hear what she was speaking with Vengeance, but he did heard what she and Anders spoke of at the end. It was... heart-breaking. He was still mad, he still wanted Anders to die for what he did... but the hurt he saw in Áine`s eyes... he was unable to cope with it. She didn't deserved this. He had to stop her.

Marian shook her head slightly: "I must..."

"No... just... just let him go...," Sebastian struggled to say and he hardly believed that he was able to.

"I can't do that. You know it, I know it and Anders knows it also," she objected.

"I canst let you do this to you because of...," he wanted to say _-me-_ but she cut him off.

"It is not your decision to make, Sebastian. It is mine," she said more harshly as she wanted to.

"Hawke...," Sebastian tried.

She simply shook her head: "What you said to me before... it is not why I'm doing this..."

And it wasn't. She knew that and Sebastian knew it also. She was doing it for Anders and he has no say in it. So be it... Sebastian let her hand go free and gave took few steps away.

Hawke half-keeled behind Anders and sneaked her dagger-free hand around him, embracing him one last time. She gently pressed her lips to the exposed skin of his throat at same time as she stabbed him.

Anders didn't feel the dagger that penetrated his back, just as Vengeance promised Hawke. His senses registered only the closeness of Áine hugging him, her lips and breath on his neck. In his mind he knew that she has done it and that he will be dead in few seconds. He didn't felt the poison shutting down his organs and he was grateful for it.

He turned his head slightly and pressed one last kiss on Áine`s forehead before with last breath whispering: "Thank you... for everything..." and then darkness claimed him and he was gone.

Hawke let one single tear to fall. She would mourn the loose later, there was no time now, then she gently eased his body to the ground. She looked at him for one last time and a bitter-sweet smile graced her lips as she seen a small but sweet smile on Anders`s face, his features relaxed in peacefulness. In that moment she knew that she has made the right decision, no matter how much it pained her, no matter how much sadness she felt, no matter how her heart was shattered, no matter... She did right by Anders, and that was what mattered the most.

Áine Hawke stood up and firmly held her staff. It was time to attend to the matters of the templars and mages. She had no doubt that the battle will be hard, but she felt no fear, only determination to see it to the end.


	2. By the will of the Maker

**Chapter 2: **

**By the will of the Maker**

From the point when Áine Hawke had to kill Anders, everything went on in a sort of blur. She helped the Templars to attack the Circle even if she was a mage herself. When a group of them surrendered to her, Knight-Captain Meredith wanted to execute them, Áine could not bring herself of allowing it. She knew enough of the Templar's codex to refer to Knight-Commander Cullen, who supported her idea. Knight-Captain Meredith found herself cornered and had to oblige. About one half of the Circle survived this way... the other half, that didn't show any inclination to surrender, was killed. There was no way of avoiding it.

When they finally found First Enchanter Orsino, he told them that he was the one to supply a blood-mage who killed Hawke`s mother with resources for his experiments in necromancy. Hawke was not surprised, she already suspected as much from the clues found under the Foundry. It was one of the many reasons why she choose to help the Templars instead of helping mages in the first place. When Orsino resorted to blood-magic and changed into a horrid abomination, Hawke wasn't surprised either. It felt good to end his life, to smash his head with the heal of her boot.

Áine Hawke expected that Knight-Captain Meredith, when the Circle would be dealt with, would turn against her. She recognized the red lyrium from which Meredith`s sword was partly forged of. It was no secret to her that red lyrium driven people insane, even-more-so if their sanity was questionable from before they came in contact with.

What Áine didn't expect was the un-human powers that were granted to Meredith. She was fast, deadly and even was able to animate the bronze statues that menacingly adorned the city of chains. The battle was brutal and Hawke doubted they would come out victorious. It was a surprise to see that not only her brother Carver, but Cullen himself objected Meredith when she declared the Champion of Kirkwall to pose a threat to the city and has to be thus eliminated. Cullen stripped Meredith of her command and all other Templars supported him. If at first Hawke was the one to side and help the Templars against mages, now the Templars were helping Hawke against Meredith.

Hawke hardly had time to actually fight as she was struggling with healing her companions and the Templars alike. She had just a basic knowledge of healing magic when she first came to Kirkwall. She learned a little more when she was occasionally helping Anders in his clinic and as she shown certain aptitude for it, Anders decided to teach her more complicated spells. She was almost as good with healing magic now as was Anders... when he still lived. Hawke found it slightly ironic...

It was a complete surprise when something shining like gold cough Áine`s eye. When she looked at the source of the sparkle she noticed that King Alistair came to help them in the fight. She thought that he returned to Ferelden ages ago. She met him, by his request, not so long ago and she found him an extremely charming man with marvelous sense of humor. Their somewhat brief encounter was quite nice and they parted in friendly and warm way. But considering the troubles he had in Ferelden and such, she really wasn't expecting his help. When he noticed that her gaze was on him, he offered her a wide, warm and somewhat ridicules smile that was all charm and simplicity. She returned one of hers to him, then they both focused back on the battle.

The next pleasant surprise was to see Zevran , a former Crow assassin from Antiva, to join the fray. She helped him once in past, and he helped her also, so there was no debt between them and even if he was terribly busy with assassinations of the Crow's Guild-masters he still found time and will to help her now. Hawke liked Zevran. He was ridiculously flirtatious and presented himself as a man who has no worries, no ties... but she felt that the reality was far from that. There was a depth to him that he was hiding from others. All in all, she was fond of him and she was glad to see him helping them. When he noticed her eyes on him, he winked at her and blew her a kiss. It made her chuckle even if the situation around them was beyond grave.

But the surprises did not end at that. An arrow swished through the air just beside her face and finding it's mark. She was just about to launch a fire-ball at whoever was shooting at her somebody or something behind her collapsed. Instead of incarnating the shooter without looking who might be, she looked at the direction from where the arrow came. A dark-haired man with gray eyes sketched small half-bow to her and gave her his signature sinful half-smile. She nodded her head in response, smiling herself. Gray Wardens claimed that they don't dabble in politics and yet, Nathaniel Howe came to her aid. She knew about his father, she knew that at one point he wanted to kill the Hero of Ferelden, Gray Warden Commander, the youngest of Cuousland`s, but was caught and recruited to the Wardens. When she meet him in the Deep Roads his demur was dark, his humor dark as his hair, but his eyes sparkled with mischief, but there was also an air of nobility around him, He was without a doubt one of more dangerous man that she ever meet, but one of more mysterious also. There was a gentleness in him that made him even more dangerous. She took liking to him almost immediately and was very glad to see him here.

Their chances of success were increasing with the addition of these three, but at same time, the healing of all came much more complicated. Áine felt that she will not be able to use her magic for longer, her lyrium was being rapidly depleted and if she would try to push herself over the limit, she would surely perish.

Áine closed her eyes for one second and immediately she could feel Fade tapping at her mind. As she opened her eyes once more, continuing with casting spells here and there, the Fade entered her mind and she could hear a voice that spoke only to her.

"Hawke, let me help you," the voice that sounded much like Vengeance spoke to her.

"What the hell are you doing in my mind," Hawke thought back.

"I want to help you, if you will let me," Vengeance answered.

"I will not be swayed to let you in," Hawke thought back. She would rather die, she would rather see everybody die than accepting anything that spirits or daemons would offer her.

"You don't have to, Hawke. I can tap with Fade and direct some of it's power to you," Vengeance spoke.

"I don't trust you so my answer is again no," she thought back.

"We only want to help you," another voice sounded, much like Vengeance, but somewhat different.

"Who are you," Hawke thought back. She was often tempted by the daemons, but never did two of them approach her at same time.

"Justice," the voice replied. "Trust us, please..."

"As Anders trusted you," Hawke accused.

"No, not like him. We ask nothing in return, we will give you nothing, we will just temporary amplify your connection to Fade, that is all," Justice said.

Hawke was just about to decline once more when she saw both Sebastian and Fenris being gravely wounded at same time. She tried to heal them both, but there was nothing more in her to give. She would loose them both...

"Do it," her mind screamed. There were enough Templars around her that would kill her should the spirits posses her. She was unable to let them die.

As she felt her power being renewed she called for Cullen, asking him to come to her site. She quickly cast the most powerful healing spell she ever read about, one that demanded enormous quantity of lyrium and was nearly impossible to be cast, healing each and everybody or her allies that was engaged into the battle, The warm, healing blue light enveloped the battlefield and it was so intensive that it eliminated the red flashes coming from Meredith. Everybody stopped fighting, even Meredith, all ayes turned towards her, from where the light emitted in awe.

It was a glorious sight, a breath-taking one and the light did not disappear as it was the usually case with healing magic, it persisted, lingered, protecting them.

Cullen was first to come out of the shock as he swiftly approached Hawke, then others once more engaged into the battle. Every cut, even the smallest scrape of flesh was healed as swiftly as they suffered it, the tiredness left their limbs, the light invigorating him with it's warmth. The markings on Fenris`s skin sung as they were basked in the healing energy, he felt no pain when he used them, something he never experienced before.

"Hawke," Cullen said to her.

Her concentration stayed unbroken as she spoke to him: "Watch me closely, please," she begged him.

"What have you done," he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I... am not sure. Use what-ever skill you Templar have and cheek me for possessions," she ordered him, without looking at him.

"Hawke...," he whispered, hesitating.

"If there is any sign of it... you know what you have to do," she told him without even as much as blinking.

Cullen reluctantly did what she asked him and tapped into her mind, but he found nothing there, just Áine Hawke. The relief that he felt was visible.

"There is nothing, just you," he said to her softly.

"That's... good... but keep looking... you never know," she told him as she still kept the healing spell going on as strong as when it was cast.

"I will," he answered. "But when all this is over... we will need to talk about this," he added. It was not a possession as far as knew for now, but the question of how she did what she did still remain and it was his duty as a Templar to find the answer.

"I understand," she said simply and she did understand.

Even with the spell that Áine cast and maintained it didn't seemed that the battle would come to it's end soon. Áine knew that she must do something more... The statues that Meredith animated were constantly "fixing" themselves even if they were previously taken apart. Most of the man and woman on the battlefield were occupied with battling those, the few that were engaging Meredith were unable to harm her by much, even if she wasn't really able to harm them either.

Cullen was keeping close to Áine, constantly running the cheeks on her, just as she asked him to.

It was now or never, Áine thought as she took few steps closer to Meredith. The woman noticed that and used the power from red lyrium to push her attackers back so that she was able to focus on Áine herself. Meredith came to same conclusion as Áine did, the battle would be decided between two of them only and as such Meredith use her powers to freeze everyone on the battlefield, even the statues on her side. It was obvious to Áine that Meredith, with all the power she wielded, didn't had as much grip on it as she thought she did. Áine was grateful that what-ever Meredith did seemed to have no effect on her.

Meredith went into long monologue, claiming that she will destroy Áine, cleanse the world of wickedness that is called magic, by the power of Maker himself.

Áine didn't say anything as Meredith pleaded the Maker to grant her the strength. Hawke ended the healing spell she previously held, there was no need for it anymore. She gathered the energy granted to her into her fingers, forgetting the staff that she previously held, letting it fall to the floor.

The energy of the Fade became almost visible as it leaked from Hawke`s fingers, enveloping her, embracing her, swirling around her like a wind, her dark hair moving in the air like she would be swimming in the water, the cloak raised and dancing behind her as she took slow steps towards Meredith who kneeled on the floor, still praying for power to the Maker.

Sebastian was unable to find the words that could describe what he was watching. He was certain that Áine Hawke looked more than Andraste herself than anything else. It was blasphemous to even dare to think anything like that, but he couldn't do anything but.

"The Maker denies you a boon, Meredith," Hawke`s lips moved, her voice sounding ethereal, cold and warm at same time.

"The Maker is on my side, he WILL give me the power to cleanse the world," Meredith snapped from her prayer.

"You went to far, Meredith. You draw the attention of the Maker on yourself and you shall feel his wraith," Hawke said ethereally. "The verdict was made," the statement promised finality.

"Blasphemy," Meredith shouted. "You do not know the Maker's will!"

Hawke laughed, cooldy. The sound of it made everybody shiver. "I pity you, Meredith, I really do...," the voice coming from Hawke was almost sad.

"Maker grant me the strength! Maker grant me the strength," Meredith chanted.

"You have strayed so far from the path of rightfulness... too far, Meredith. You have lost yourself and there is no coming back," Hawke spoke, the sadness and disappointment lingering in every letter spoken.

"MAKER GRANT ME STRENGHT," Meredith shouted as she stood up, raising the sword high into the air. The red lyrium shone brightly, shooting towards the sky like a beam.

"Fell the power of the Maker, by will of Andraste," Hawke spoke in same ethereal voice as before, warm and embracing like love.

The Fade penetrating from Hawke, lifted Marian slightly in the air. Her back arched as her hands risen high up, bright golden light shooting out of her fingers, enveloping the red from Meredith`s sword, swirling around it and then consuming it.

Meredith`s eyes opened wildly at the sight, the golden light coming crashing into her sword, into her fingers, into her body, making her skin crack and reveal the veins of red lyrium in her. Meredith fell to her knees, her sword still raised high in the air, her face twisted in pain as she screamed a scream that never left her lips. An explosion of red light came out of Meredith and then it was over... Tendrils of black smoke were rising in the air from her body which turned into a horrific statue made of red lyrium.

Hawke`s eyes closed as she "landed" back to the ground, the energy dissipating into nothing, she fall to her knees before the Meredith, her head turned to ground.

Everybody was in awe, lost for words, just standing there, staring, only one of the more novice Templars dared to approach the statue of Meredith, but he didn't touch it, simply nodded to Cullen, letting him know that the woman indeed isn't drawing breath anymore.

Hawke managed to get back on her feet. She felt strange. She spoke words that were laid on her tongue, coming rather from Fade itself than her. She worried that perhaps she was possessed and she observed Cullen who was tentatively approaching her, braced to be stricken down.

There was no doubt in her mind that Cullen will end her life. She briefly considered to fight back, then simply try to run away but her good sense prevailed and she just stood there, awaiting the judgment. If she is possessed, she must die, there was no way out of it.

Cullen stooped in-front her, his eyes held intensely on her, his face revealing a hint of fear. He said nothing as he used his Templar's ability, trying to figure out if he should kill her or not. It wouldn't be something he would be glad to do, but he would if he would have to.

Hawke`s companions held their breath, so did other Templars. Nobody knew what Cullen is planing to do, nobody even knew he making an examination as he was still firmly gripping his sword, his hand ready to strike. Each and every companion that she had, even Alistair, Zevran and Nathaniel were ready to defend her if needed.

Cullen didn't strike however. Everyone's eyes widened in uttermost surprise when he vigorously kneel before her, lowering his head and every Templar followed his example in a heart-beat.

Áine Hawke would live, that was obvious. Áine Hawke would not be forcefully taken to some Circle, that was obvious also. Perhaps she could even stay here in Kirkwall... it has become her home after all. Áine could not stop her lips as they tugged into a victorious smile and nobody blamed her for it.

In the next month Knight-Captain Cullen, the head of the Templars in Kirkwall put the name of Áine Hawke, an apostate, forth as suggestion for new Viscountess of Kirkwall, pledging the full support of the Templars of Kirkwall to her. None was surprised that it happened and at same time, everybody were surprised.

The Kirkwall nobility accepted the idea promptly and without a question added their voice of support to her. They wanted to make Áine Hawke their Viscountess for ages, all from when she battled the Arishok. The only reason that she didn't receive the crown back then was, that Meredith was against it, wanting all the power for herself, claiming that a mage cannot be a Viscount, threatening the nobles to destroy Kirkwall and them with her Templar army if they would push for it.

Further-more, even King Alistair expressed his support to the new Viscountess of Kirkwall, offering a political alliance with Kirkwall which Áine Hawke gladly accepted. There were details to speak of about it, but they were in no immediate hurry.

Kirkwall, the city of chains, stepped in new era. The rebuilding has begun.


	3. The hole in the sky

**Chapter 3: **

**Hole in the sky**

Áine Hawke, an apostate mage, Champion of Kirkwall was chosen and elected to become a Viscountess of Kirkwall. It was some-what of a miracle. As far as she knew, she was the only mage outside Trevinter Imperium to actually have power. It was unsettling to her, but it seemed that the people of Kirkwall – with few exceptions- were happy to grant it to her.

Six months have passed from that awful day when Anders, no Vengeance, blew up the Chantry. Nothing was as it used to be, but the life vent on regardless. At times Áine Hawke thought of just giving everything up, but those thoughts were fleeting. It simply was not in her nature to do so. It seemed that the people of Kirkwall needed her and as long as she would be needed, she would persist.

She avoided Fade, drinking questionable and dangerous potions that temporary cut connection with it while she slept. She wasn't ready to call upon Vengeance and Justice. She wasn't ready to what the Fade would pull from her mind. She wasn't ready for the desire demons that would hunt and taunt her in form of Anders.

It was not the smartest thing that she ever did. The effects of prolonged and constant consumption would be grave, possibly at one point even kill her. She was careful, yes, but that didn't lessen the chances of it by much.

Hawke just stopped reading a missive when a knock on the door sounded in the room.

"Enter," she sighted, getting braced for what-ever new will be thrown at her today.

"Viscountess," Seneshal Bran said in a way of greeting. "Knight-Captain Cullen is asking for a moment of your time."

After Meredith`s death, Cullen was promoted to the seat of Knight-Captain of Kirkwal`s Templars due to his exemplary work and with uttermost approval of other templars that worked with or under him in past.

„I believe I can spare a moment for him. Let him in, please," Áine answered.

Cullen entered her office and promptly bowed to her as a sign of respect:" Viscountess, thank you for receiving me."

„Cullen... How many times do I need to tell you that you don't have to use my title nor bow to me when we are speaking in private? I consider you a friend and I would hope I'm one to you also," Áine said with a smile.

Cullen chuckled: „I'm sorry... I guess it's a habit of a sort."

„Mhm... so, tell me, what do you need of me on this marvelous day," Hawke said and indicated to him to sit down.

„Can't I just come over for a friendly visit," Cullen mocked offense.

„Of course you can, but you don't usually come to my office for that, do you," she laughed.

„Perhaps... I just felt the need to speak with you... There is something that is giving me concern but I would prefer to speak about you in private," he said gravely, then turned towards Fenris who was sitting in the corner of the room: „No offense meant, Fenris."

„None taken," Fenris replied to him, then cast a questioning glance at Hawkse: „Áine?"

„I don't think that Cullen will try to murder me," she smiled to Fenris: „Go stretch your legs and get something to eat. You have been sitting here for whole morning."

„As have you," Fenris raised his eyebrow. „I believe you should follow that advice also," he added.

Hawke sighted: „I have way too much work to do for that... perhaps later?"

„No perhaps. If I will have to, I will drag you out by your hair," Fenris said with all seriousness.

„I believe you," she laughed. „Don't worry so much for me Fenris. I will be fine. Now SHOOO," she pushed him out of the room playfully.

Fenris just shook his head and left them, but not before she instructed the two elven royal-guards-mans standing at the front door to be extra attentive.

* * *

After Hawke became a Viscountess, Fenris was lost. He had no idea what to do, wondering if he should stay in Kirkwall or... leave. It was obvious that Áine would be buried in politics and renovations of Kirkwall and as such she wouldn't have much or even any time to hunt all sorts of mischievers around the country with her merry little band. That left Fenris in quite strange predicament. Danarius and Hadriana were both dead so he didn't have to plan how to defend if they would find him anymore. In all the years that he lived in Kirkwall, all he did was following Hawke from one battle into another.

He figured he could probably join some mercenary band or perhaps even start one of his own, but the thought wasn't appealing to him. He was literary at a loose.

After a month of restlessness he finally approached Áine to speak with her of it, seeking her advice. He once promised her to always be there for her... and that was one promises he never wanted to break, but he couldn't just... sit in his „borrowed" mansion.

He loved her, the only woman he ever did and just thinking of leaving... was heart-breaking for him. He always regretted that he left her that morning, so many years ago, after all walls that they had fallen and crumbled and they shared the most... beautiful and terrifying night of them all.

It was him leaving her that delivered her into the arms of Anders. After the death of Danarius, he came to her, hoping that she would accept him back, but at the end he couldn't bring himself to ask her. She was with Anders, and even if he was an abomination it was obvious that she loved him.

Oh, he wasn't a fool, he never doubted that she still loved him also. It was just like Hawke... her heart was too big and too generous... to kind.

He hated Anders. That was a fact. But he couldn't bring himself to put Hawke in a position that would break her heart. He knew that if he would say anything, he would. No matter whom she would choose, part of her would be devastated because she would refuse another. As such, he remained silent.

Fenris entertained the idea, that perhaps now he could get another chance at times, but he dismissed it at same time. His love for her was as strong as it was ever, perhaps even stronger than before. He wasn't same man than he was, a man he was, when he hurt her. Nevertheless the fact remained that he did hurt her. He wouldn't make the same mistake the second time, of that he was sure, but even if past was forgiven, it still existed.

Fenris came to conclusion that Áine deserves something... that wasn't him. Of course he was not so egocentric to decide for her, no, and he would still entertain a small hope that perhaps they would find each other once more... but if that would to happen, it would happen of it's own accord and if she would find love elsewhere he would be happy for her... and kept one eye on the man so that if that one would even thought of hurting her, he would rip his heart out and feed it to him.

In any case, Fenris told Hawke that he has no idea what to do. He told her that he doesn't want to leave her, that he wishes he could still be there for her, help her in any way he can...

Hawke listened his ramblings with patience, as she always did, and then she offered him an actual job. He frowned at the thought of it at first, but when she explained what he would be in charge of as her personal Royal Guard Captain... he started to like it more and more.

It was a win-win situation for both. Fenris would be able to do what he always did and was extremely good at, and they could nourish their friendship. She proposed to him, that the Royal Guards under his command would be picked out entirely from the elves living in the Alienage and since the status of their citizenship would rise, they would be allowed to move to what-ever part of the town they would wish to live in, even Hightown.

Fenris liked the idea and he went for it. The elves in general loved the idea. Few nobles filled protests, but Hawke used her charm and persuaded them to see the things as she did. The complaints were removed by the respected complainers the next day.

Everybody agreed that Áine Hawke will change Kirkwall.

* * *

„So Cullen, now we are alone... so what is on your mind," Hawke encouraged Cullen when she closed the doors to her office.

„It came to my attention that... you are cutting your connection with Fade on daily basis," Cullen said straight to the point and made Hawke freeze in her chair.

„Did it now," she muttered.

„It did. I believe I don't have to remind you how dangerous it is, do I," he said to her.

„No, no you don't," she answered.

„Hawke...," he paused for a moment: „Áine... why are you doing that to yourself?"

Áine frowned: „I'm not ready to face Fade... not yet..."

„When then," Cullen asked with raised eyebrow.

„I... don't know," she answered honestly.

„Regardless of it, this needs to stop, Áine," he said sternly.

In last months their friendship deepened and he cared for her as much as he would care for his sister if he would have one.

„And if I don't," she raised her eyebrow, felling defensive.

„Then I will tell Fenris what you are doing to yourself. I doubt he would take that well," Cullen said.

„You wouldn't," Áine said with a frown.

„Would you like to test me," Cullen asked and he was serious.

If she wouldn't stop he definitely would tell Fenris about it and he had no doubt that Fenris would take care of this situation. He knew that she knew that also.

„Do you have an alternative? Because if you don't then...," Hawke said, his shoulders sagged.

„If you really need your connection severed, I can help you or Carver can help you, he is a Templar also as you well know," Cullen sighted. For such smart woman she was sometimes awfully dense.

„I... guess," she admitted.

„At least if one of us do it for you, it won't harm you. I can't believe you didn't seek one of us out and ask us for it. You know we would help," Cullen said, a bit of anger seeped through his voice.

„Yes...well...," she tried to find and excuse, but she failed at it.

„Anyhow, do we have a deal then," Cullen asked her warmer.

„We do," she nodded. She felt like a fool for not seeking his or her brother's help instead of resorting to those nasty potions.

„Good then. Just send someone to fetch either one of us when needed...," Cullen smiled at her. He won this time and it was a sweet victory for him, even sweeter because it would actually help her. „But... you shouldn't stay from Fade for longer... you are reaching the limit," he added seriously.

„I know... I just need few days more, two weeks at most so that I get some of these things in order," she indicated the piles of missives on her desk. „And I believe we should start re-constructing the Circle this week."

„I meant to ask you when we will begin with it, considering that we already made plans for all," Cullen nodded.

„Well, I thought that you could start with testing the mages that survived the massacre. I know we already dealt with those five that kept dealing with the blood-magic regardless of what happened, but I want you to double-cheek everybody and if there is even a hint that anybody is still dabbling with it, we will held a trial, as we planned and to things justly," she said.

„And then we give those who are clean and option to stay and become a part of this new Circle or being escorted beyond the border to seek their fortune elsewhere...," Cullen concluded.

„Exactly so. If any of them wishes to join some other Circle, then I hope I can trust you to arrange for them to get there unharmed," she nodded.

„Of course. From what I heard, none is all too enthusiastic to leave," Cullen said. „Have you decided who will be First Enchanter?"

„I'm still surprised that you are actually allowing me to choose one. I somewhat thought that you will want to that by yourself," Hawke smiled.

„I trust your judgment... after all... you were right about Orsino as you were also right about Meredith," he told her sincerely.

„I'm honored, really...," she blushed a little bit. „So, King Alistair arranged for me to meet few of the possible candidates out of the Circle in Ferelden. I wasn't all too enthusiastic about them, to be honest. There was this woman... hmm... Wynne, I think was her name... She seemed more than capable and all but... she was simply to preachy," Hawke frowned.

„I remember Wynne... She is definitely capable," Cullen nodded.

„But then there was also this guy that was actually suggested by Queen Elisa. King Alistair wasn't so fond that she suggested him, so my interest was piqued immediately," Hawke said slowly. She felt slightly uneasy about this, wondering how Cullen will react.

„All right... let's hear it then... I'm expecting it is somewhat bad, considering your hesitation," Cullen frowned.

„Well... it is... sort of," Hawke frowned. „He escaped the Circle once and... well, he used blood-magic to do so. Before you say anything else, let me point out that nobody was killed, just incapacitated," she said.

„All right... go on... I feel there is more you have to say about this," Cullen didn't liked where this is going.

„He found work in Redcliff... Isolde, Bann`s wife, hired him to teach her son Connor in secret," Hawke sighted: „And he... well, poisoned the Bann, working for Loghain or Howe, I'm not sure... and well, all hell broke loose as you probably know already."

„And this... is who you want for First Enchanter?! That is crazy, Hawke," Cullen scowled.

„Hold your horses... there is more," Hawke said tentatively.

„More?! By the Maker...," Cullen looked like he just got a permanent frown.

„Mmmm...yes... more... He regretted his actions and at the end, he helped Connor to be... hm... de-possessed. He went into the Fade and... well... made the demon let the boy free," Hawke said with a smile.

„And how can we be sure he really did that? Perhaps he just made who-knows-what deal with it," Cullen shook his head.

„Ha, I knew you will say that! We do know! Queen Elisa didn't completely trusted him, so she sent Wynne after him. The mages from the circle said that they have enough lyrium to send one person in the Fade, but they lied. Another group sent Wynne in and basically she was a safety for it. I spoke with her about it, and she confirmed that Jowan was not swayed, not even for a moment. Further-more, he then returned to the Circle and successfully passed the Harrowing," Hawke said.

„That is... remarkable," Cullen had to agree.

„I spoke with him and I think that he would be perfect for the job. He has seen how dangerous magic is, not only for non-mages, but for mages also. He understands. He is in unique position to also understand why some of the mages do it, the fears that lead them into it and as such, he would be very useful assistance in eliminating those fears that we can. Further-more, since he was blood-mage, he is in a unique position to see the signs if one would be following that path and," Hawke had much more to say on the matter but Cullen cut her off.

„I see you have given this a good thought," he chuckled even if the topic was sensitive and serious. „All right... I see your point. I can't say that I'm completely happy with it, however... yes...yes, I agree with your choice, for now at least. I will still have to speak with him on my own before I officially agree to this, but it might just work."

„Wonderful! I'm sure you will find him suitable when you speak with him," Hawke smiled. This was much easier as she thought it would be.

„So, since we were speaking of blood-mages, there is something I feel I need to tell you," Cullen's face darkened.

Hawke raised her eyebrow: „Oh?"

„We discovered that the amount of mages that turn to blood-magic in Kirkwall is bigger than anywhere else around Thedas, not including Trevinter of course," Cullen said.

„Do we know why that is," Hawke asked, hopping that Cullen would have an explanation.

„At first I thought that is all because Meredith, Kerras and the Templars like them... forcing them... but I'm afraid that is not the real reason," Cullen said.

„How do you know that," Hawke questioned.

„Well... I contacted few Templars around Thedas and... they did have or even have people as such in their ranks, at some places situation is even worse than it was here," he frowned.

„Worse?! That's... I'm at loss for words, really," Hawke scowled.

„I know, I know... I share the sentiment with you, believe me," Cullen said."What they are doing is not what the Templars were founded for! It is against the will of the Maker! It is, it is...," Cullen was visibly mad.

„I know... we will change that, together, you and I," Hawke put her hand over his hand: „Baby steps, one after another."

Cullen nodded his understanding: „In any case, they don't have as many cases of blood-magic than we do. We have no idea at this time what the source of this is, but we are making investigations and we will get to the bottom of it, I promise," he said.

„I would like to be given reports of everything you discover regarding this. Perhaps I can help you find the reason and then we can eliminate it," Hawke nodded her understanding.

„I would appreciate any help you can offer us with this," Cullen smiled. „In any case, that was all I had to say for now so I will let you get back to your work," he stood up.

„And I to yours," Hawke smiled and escorted him to the doors. Before she let him leave she called after him: „And I expect you to join us for the dinner today."

„That I will gladly, and perhaps you will be ready to speak of what happened when Meredith was..." Cullen replied.

"I doubt it... the evening is for relaxations... One day soon, I promise," Áine said.

Cullen nodded slightly and let her to her own devices.

Hawke was glad that the situation with First Enchanter was mostly dealt with, but this new information about the blood-mages gave her another headache. The matter was serious and it would demand uttermost attention... just as everything else in the city did.

Áine Hawke wondered if she is even able to put up to the task that was given to her, but at least she had her trusted friends who were more than willing to help her with it.

Hawke decided to take a tiny break and stretch her legs. Fenris returned from his lunch and even bought a snack for her. After she ate she asked him to walk with her to the Alienage. She was eager to see how things were progressing down there. Fenris of course ordered two more guards under his command to tag after them.

Viscountess of Kirkwall was after all only Áine Hawke and when Áine Hawke decides to take a stroll... it usually turns into something completely different... but perhaps this time nothing would happen...


	4. Green grasses

**Chapter 4: **

**Green grasses**

It felt good to Áine Hawke to be able to leave the cold walls of the Viscount's Keep. She longed to feel the sun kissing her skin, the wind caressing her hair... but there was so much work to do. Luckily enough, today was one of those days that she was about to cheek the progress of the Alienage and thus she did find the time to stretch her legs at least a bit.

"Fenris," Hawke said to the elf walking two steps behind her and two steps before the other two elves that were accompanying her.

"Yes, Hawke," Fenris asked.

"Walk beside me, not behind me," she frowned.

"I'm your," he paused for a second then said with muttered chuckle: "bodyguard... and the common practice is that as such, I walk behind you." The rest of the sentence was spoken in complete seriousness.

"Have we fallen so much apart that is all you find yourself to be, Fenris," Áine said with a scowl. "You are first-most my trusted and dear friend and as such, your position is beside me, not behind."

She heard him utter a curse in Arcanum but he did moved to her side regardless of it.

"Now see... isn't that better," Hawke teased.

"It's not safer," Fenris replied.

"Perhaps not, but I'm sure that between me and you we can take anybody who would dare to attack, and not to mention the men yourself trained," she smiled.

"That is... true," Fenris had to admit. They were definitely capable and him walking behind or with her didn't change much. "I still don't understand how you made those elves's in the Aliange to agree that Orana would be their hahren...," Fenris voiced the thought he was having for quite some time now.

"Oh, I just told them that they will either allow it or I will sell them all to the Magisters," Hawke chuckled.

Fenris scowled: "How could...," but was cut before he could finish.

"That was a joke, Fenris," Hawke sighted.

"Your sense of humour is seriously messed up, Marian. That was far from funny," Fenris frowned.

"Everything is messed up... the sense of humour the least," Marian replied with hint of sadness. "Besides, if you could see the face you made when I said it, you would definitely find it... at least a bit amusing," she added nudging him slightly with her elbow.

"As said, your sense of humour is way off... and besides, you still didn't reply to my question," Fenris said dryly.

"Well, basically their previous hahren will have to become a part of the Circle, just as any other mage in Kirkwall," she said seriously.

"Except you," Fenris added with lifted eyebrow.

"I have you to watch over me, not to mention Cullen and Carver. Between you three, I'm sure that if I suddenly start dealing with demons one of you will do me a favour and end me," Áine sighted. "And as a Viscountess, I do need some freedoms, wouldn't you think? Besides, if I managed to stay demon-free thus far, will all that happened, I believe I can stay as such for a while longer."

"That's true... I would do it... if I would have to... but I don't know if I could...," Fenris started to say. He wanted to tell her he could not live without her in the world, he wanted to say he would kill himself as much as her if it would come to it... but he didn't.

Áine smiled sadly at him then turned the topic towards answering his question. That was easier to talk about for both: "So anyhow, as such, their ex-hahren would not have much time to work for the betterment of their lives anyhow. Besides, I believe that a hahren in the Alienage should be someone who isn't a mage. A hahren has to understand the people who follows him or her and considering that those other elves are not mages, a hahren who isn't that either will better understand their needs."

She could see Fenris is slightly confused with what just said, since she is a mage and she is a Viscountess taking care for magic and non-magic folks of all people in Kirkwall so she addressed that before he would ask her for it: "I know it seems like dual ideology and I admit that it party is. But you need to understand that while I have my advisers, mages and non-mages, elves, human and what-nots who I can turn onto for advice, hahren has nothing of like. They do as they do without need of consulting with others and **that** my dearest friend, is all the difference."

Fenris simply nodded at that. It did make sense to him and besides, Marian Hawke was unique as far as he was considered. "But why Orana, Hawke? Why did you thought she would be a good hahren," Fenris asked.

Orana was a slave that Hawke and Fenris liberated from the grasp of Hadriana. She was completely lost, unable to live on her own, but Hawke offered her a job as a servant and as such took her in. The woman was timid and scared at the time, but the longer she stayed with Hawke, more assertive she became. Hawke even thought her how to read, much like she taught Fenris himself, and do calculus. Fenris was somewhat jealous at the elf woman for she adapted to the new life with much more ease than he did. He had no doubt, that Marian was what influenced the woman the most.

"I wasn't so sure at first, I will admit, but more than I thought about it, more sense it made. Orana was living in far worse conditions that these elves ever knew possible and as such, her view on freedom is slightly different from theirs. She knows what truly means to be a slave and she also knows what means to be free. Besides, she is a marvellous person now. I am utterly proud to see her progress," Hawke smiled warmly at the thought. She found Orana somewhat creepy at first and it was hard to work with her at the beginning, but patience and gentle approach did wonders. "Besides... the elves in general fear me. I'm human and as such... well... they weren't treated good by my kind in past and thus resentment stays..."

"But you did nothing that could foster that resentment. You already made their life better by large margin," Fenris said.

"I'm still only a human in their eyes Fenris. Remember how you held resentments towards me after you learned I'm a mage? It's not much different," Hawke explained and again, he could do nothing but nod. As he did, she continued: "As such... any hahren would probably be afraid of me, afraid to speak openly about what the elves in the Alienage need. I need them to speak openly to me, however, if I want to make things better and the only elf, beside you of course, who dares to do that is Orana. She knows me enough to know that she can be forward with me, without fear of some punishment for it. Combining all that, Orana is a perfect choice and the other elves realized that also."

"It seems that you thought about everything," Fenris smiled.

"Probably not, but at least I try to," she chuckled.

They continued on their path in companionable silence. Áine Hawke was pleased to see that the rebuilding of the town was going on as planned. It was far from complete and there was much to do, but at least it started and that gave have some semblance of hope. Hawke however didn't planned to simply rebuild things, she wanted to make it better and prettier all around.

Where once stood the Chantry remained an empty space still. The only thing that she bothered to do was to get the rubble removed. She didn't yet decide what to build there, nor if she would try rebuilding the Chantry at all. It was a lot to think about and she felt that the lives of common folks were at this time far more important than the religion and thus she let it alone for now.

There was no doubt that she would have to address it at some time and she was somewhat inclined to build the Chantry anew, from the ground up... she however, would not let it to just be built if she would, the change of the order was needed also.

Considering the politics, Hawke found Orlai to be a bit to influential around Thedas and much of that influence came from the fact that the White Divine was stationed there. As such, Orlai had a hand in every country, except Trelvinter. It was unexceptionable in her opinion . When she spoke with King Alistair about the matter, she discovered he has similar view on it, even if he was raised by the said institution. That gave her few ideas... but she kept them for herself for the time being.

Hawke hoped that she would be able to speak with Sebastian about it. He, as former chantry-brother, was in unique position to present her with another view at the situation... however, Sebastian was no-where to be found.

He didn't exactly vanished from the face of Thedas, but she was in no position of seeking him out. After Meredith has died and the Templars put her forward as a Viscountess, he was lingering around, but obviously avoiding her. He did came forward and added his voice to the matter of her becoming the Viscountess, completely supporting her. Sebastian was still exiled Prince of Starkhaven at the time and had no real power, but his word had some weight anyhow, as had his word as someone with whom Grand Cleric Elthina was regular seen to converse with. His support didn't really changed the outcome, but it did made things a little easier nevertheless.

Considering the fact that current ruler of Starkhaven, Sebastian's cousin Goran, sent emissary to her court, trying to establish some sort of relationship between the two city-states, she had no doubt that Sebastian still didn't managed to take back the throne that was by blood rightfully his, even if Fenris told her, that he left shortly after the battle claiming he is going to try to gather the support he needed.

She would gladly offer any support that the man would need, but Hawke knew that Kirkwall at this time wasnt in the position to do so. The battles of previous and current year took a toll on it and thus lacked in military and financial strength. She did secretly hoped, however, that at some point Sebastian would return and ask for it anyhow, and hopefully when that would happen she would be able to lend him an army and if he wouldn't... Well, perhaps she would march to Kirkwall on her own then and simply remove the pathetic creäture sitting on the throne and then offer it to Sebastian on golden platter. It wasn't what she really planned at all, but the thought did make her laugh a bit as she imagined how his face would look if she would do something like that...

In any case, Sebastian wasn't in Kirkwall, he left without even saying goodbye and he didn't write. .. perhaps... A thought occurred to her that perhaps the killers of Vael's family had won and they killed him and then... then there would definitely be war with Starkhaven... she would not let that one go unpunished...

"He is fine, Áine. You worry too much," Fenris's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"How did you," she wanted to say -How did you know who I was thinking about-, but he cut her off before she could finish.

"Because you are always making that face when you think about him," Fenris shook his head.

"I do not," she said with indignation.

"You do. There is no use in denying. I know you too much," Fenris chuckled. "But seriously, he is fine," he added.

"And how do you know that," Áine asked.

"Well," Fenris looked at the floor.

He had received few letter from Sebastian, but there was no gentle way to tell her that and he knew it would upset her.

"No! No... he... to **you**... but not... **me**," Hawke was furious as she connected one and one into two.

"Áine," he stopped her holding her hand. "You know how he is, always over-thinking things... just... give him time," he squeezed her hand trying to reassure her. He knew that the way he left and his silence hurt her.

Hawke sighted: "I guess... So... can you tell me anything or you are not allowed to," she asked.

"They are not long letters. Basically he is just informing me that he is alive and trying to gather the support... quite unsuccessfully I should add. He mainly just inquires about how Kirkwall is doing and how you are coping."

"And of course you didn't told him to ask me instead," Áine frowned.

"Actually I did. I told him that the city is rebuilding and that you have a firm grip on it... and that you are coping as good as it is to expect. I told him he is a fool to keep away," Fenris said seriously.

"All right then," Hawke sighted. "You could mention all this a little sooner, you know."

"Probably I should... I felt it better to not to though, considering all that he said when," Fenris went silent, not willing to finish what he said.

Hawke simply nodded her understanding and urged them to continue towards the Alienage. She understood Fenris's reasons for not telling her sooner and thus decided to let the matters rest. At least she knew now that Sebastian is still alive.

* * *

There were changes already to be seen in the Alienage. The place seemed far brighter and cleaner than before. The green flags were washed and without holes in them as they almost proudly swayed in the air.

Áine noticed that Orana has listened to her suggestion and the elves removed the majority of cobblestone on the grounds, letting only enough of them to form neat curvy and swirling paths from door to door, around the majestic tree in the middle of the yard and a widening leading to the stairs that lead towards Lowtown. The spaces where once the cobblestones were, were filled with dirt and seeded with grass and flowers. Few of the seeds already begun to grow.

There was work on the buildings themselves being done also. The iron bares in the windows were already removed. Hawke ordered the Kirkwall's crafter's guild to produce beautiful stained-glass windows portraying flowers, trees and such that would be put in the opening's instead.

The dwarves in Ozamar agreed to sent a contagiment of their best stonemasons to Kirkwall, no doubt Varric made it happened, and were already on their way. They would make sure that the buildings are save to live in and they would even engrave the stones of them.

Hawke wanted the Kirkwal's Alienage be a place of beauty, something the town would be proud to have instead a hidden shame, she wanted it to reflect the people leaving there, allow them to be proud of their homes also. She already made sure that the elves in the city were paid as much as humans were, allowed and encouraged them to seek what-ever job they would wish. The nobility and majority of human's in Kirkwall were paid at the decision but of course Áine made them understand and accept her point. Of course some still seethed in the darkens of their homes, but nobody dared to oppose her in public since there were far greater number of those who agreed.

Hawke was not naïve and she knew that those people will work against her in the shadows, probably even try to remove her from the position one way or another. The support of the Templars in the city, the loyalty of the City Guard, support of many nobles and growing affection from the elves and poorer people from Darktown and Lowtown whose lives she was striving to make better, were definitely something that fortified her position and prevented those shady people of using the open ways.

She was sure that she was in dire need of the Royal Guard that Fenris lead, but that only served her as a protection. Other steps would have to be taken also, she just wasn't completely sure what kind. Hawke knew she will have to address this matter rather sooner than later, before it would blow into proportions that would render her incapable to do anything else than see her plans fail... or well... even not see anything since they would probably poison her or something similar.

As Hawke walked around the Alienage examining progress, sharing a word or two with elves living there, she noticed that some still looked at her in fear, few with open admiration. She wanted their trust, but she knew that she is battling with hundreds of years long resentments and would not be so easy. It would take time. She just hopped that she had enough of it before she ends breathing.

Hawke was glad to see that even Fenris's face brightened up a little as he seen progress. She remembered his resentment when they had to come here in past and that was almost all gone now. Seeing him like that made all the trouble of making this happen even more worthy.

When Orana noticed Hawke, she greeted her most warmly but still maintained a respectful distance that was expected. Orana was well spoken and it seemed she took a page out of Hawke's book on how to act around nobles. That was something that would be quite useful for her at times when she would be required to attend ceremonies, parties and formal actions on Hawke's court.

It was essential that the nobles see the elves in another light, it was also essential that the elves elder makes frequent appearance there as one of Hawke's advisors, presenting the voice of these beautiful people who had much more to give to Kirkwall than anybody before thought.

All in all, Hawke was extremely proud to see Orana as she was now. She quickly adapted to her new role and even quicker integrated into the culture of the city elves, adopting her way as her own. Her live of a slave was left in the past.

Orana surprised Hawke as she politely requested that she joined the elves community at their meal. Orana explained to her that they founded a day when they would celebrate the rebuilding the Alienage and it was to be on this day. Hawke was glad to accept the offer and asked if one of the elves would be kind enough to sent a message to the keep she would be returning later than it was planned. Since the boy who was sent on that particular errant returned extremely quickly, Hawke offered him a nicely paying job of becoming her personal errand boy and he more than gladly excepted it.

The tables were brought on the yard in record time. Hawke of course wanted to help them and even if the elves were at first reluctant to accept her offer of help, they soon relaxed as she started to pop jokes around, keeping her lips smiling the whole time.

Orana made a nice, yet simple speech about the occasion, officially thanking Hawke for all that she did and is doing for them, then few other respected elves had their say. While they ate, the stories had been told, of elves lives, of changes, of all sorts of things and Hawke listened to them eagerly, absorbing them and learning of their culture. After the meal there was music to be had and dancing in a circle around the tree. Hawke was honoured where she was asked to attend that part also. She knew that this is something that the elves found almost if not completely sacred.

When there was time for Hawke to return to the keep, she suggested that perhaps Orana should put up a formal request of making this day a celebration day for whole Kirkwall. The elves would of course have to organize everything, decorate the city according to their culture and lead it, but the founds for it would come out of Kirkwall's coffers.

Hawke came to great lengths to explain to them that such act would help connecting humans and elves together and help in understanding each-others way. She assured them, that they don't have to decide about it on the spot and gave Orana enough time to consult with them individually before deciding anything, if she would wish to do so. Áine told them that she quite understands their reluctance of sharing something so beautiful with the rest of the town and that if they would rather keep this only for themselves, she would not hold it against them.

A week later, Orana appeared before Hawke and filled official request of making their celebration a whole-city wide one. Hawke of course had to give the nobles who were present in the room an opportunity to voice their opinion on the matter and was glad to see, that majority of them was eager to see and be part of this "elves day" also.

Some of course objected.

What surprised Hawke the most was a little fact that she was not forced to try to change their minds, other nobles promptly did so before she could actually utter one single word and thus Orana's suggestion was accepted and the day for the celebration was set in stone.

For once it seemed that the country is running itself... but there was more to do. This was just one victory, just one baby step... it didn't looked all that much important on first sight, but it was more important than most thought it would be.


	5. Deep blue sky

**Chapter 5: **

**Deep blue sky**

The sky was heavy with clouds and crying. The grass sadly danced in the wind. It was a miserable day through and through.

Sebastian found a shelter in a natural grotto, but he was soaked to the skin and freezing. Rightfully so, in his humble opinion. He deserved every bit of punishment that the Maker would grant him. He realized he was a selfish man, a man who demanded vengeance, a man who hid behind the Andraste`s skirt and sung canticles to hide the true nature of a beast lurking in a skin of a human.

If the lighting should have struck him, he would have deserved it, that he was sure off. Andraste thought mercy, forgiveness and kindness... and he preached it in the halls of the Chantry himself, and yet... he had no mercy, he was unable to forgive and kindness was to hard for him to give.

His family was murdered and he promptly posted a notice that he would pay to anyone who would spill their blood. Vengeance enveloped him and suffocated forgives and mercy.

Grand Cleric Elthina was murdered and he demanded blood for blood. Vengeance screamed in him once more. Even-more, he demanded that she kills him even if he knew she loved him. No mercy for Anders. No kindness... for Hawke.

He wanted a sign from the Maker to tell him if he should remain in the Chantry as a brother, or leave and reclaim his lands as a Prince... He disregarded the first sign in the form of him demanding vengeance for the spilled blood of his family.

And he prayed for the sign every day, blowing in the wind like wither-fang... undecided...

The Maker has answered... the sign he has given him was... horrible... and exactly what he asked for.

The Chantry was destroyed... he was unable to return there because it simply didn't stood any-more... What a better sign than that?

And then he demanded Anders death by the hand of the woman who loved him... underlying all the signs that were already given to him...

He was not fit to be a chantry brother... and yet... he didn't felt that he was fit for a ruler either.

The signs were there... as they always were...

A good ruler is strong, knows justice as much as mercy and kindness... but he, didn't. He would without a doubt become nothing more than a tyrant.

Again he prayed for signs, fearful this time, praying that they would be subtler than before and he was given them once more...

He was trying to gather the support from the nobles that were once loyal to his family... unsuccessfully... They didn't really refused him, but they didn't pledge themselves to him either. They would think about it, they said... This one would help him if other one would, and other one would if third one would and so forth.

He was walking in the circles and he was freezing...

"_You are as impulsive as you ever been, Sebastian! Ah, Hawke, good, you are here... see if you can get any sense into his head,"_ Elthina said to him once... and again, in this cold grotto he could hear her words.

"_The Maker needs both brothers and princes on his side, Sebastian,"_ Hawke has told him,: _"You need to decide what is better for your people, not what is easier for you," _her words echoed in the grotto, fragments thorn out of memory.

"I don't know what is better for my people," Sebastian shouted into the cave. "How can I be sure that I wont be even worse than Goran!"

"_Worse than Goran! Worse than Goran! Worse than Goran," _the cave echoed to him his own words, until there was silence again.

"_Because you are doubting yourself, Sebastian. A bad ruler doesn't worry of such things,"_ he heard words that Áine Hawke told him at some point in the past.

"But I wanted to kill Anders... and you did it... I should have shown mercy, forgiveness... kindness... A ruler has to show those," Sebastian answered to the cave.

"_What you said to me before... it is not why I'm doing this..."_ he heard a whisper from the past.

"But it was still me who demanded it," Sebastian muttered.

His discussion with the voices of the past came to an abrupt end when a woman casualty strolled into the grotto: "My, my... what do we have here!"

"Stop where you are," Sebastian promptly jumped on his feet with bow aimed at the white-haired woman.

"I suggest you point that somewhere else, boy," she said coldly and made few steps towards him.

"Who are you? What do you want," he said mechanically, still aiming at her.

"Call me what-ever you want, all others do," she chuckled. "I want many things, but do tell me boy, what is it that you want?"

"I...," Sebastian said: "Don't know..."

"Well make up your mind already," she laughed.

"It's not so easy," Sebastian frowned, dropping his bow.

"It was not easy for Andraste either, but she did choose," the woman said seriously. "Can you imagine what would happen if she wouldn't?"

"I'm not Andraste," Sebastian shook his head.

"Of course you aren't, you could never be," the woman said grimly.

"Obviously," he said annoyed by her.

The woman sihted deeply: "We are standing on the precipice, child. You either learn how to fly or you will fall."

"I'm no mage. I canst grow a pair of wings on will," Sebastian practically barked at her.

"And there is your answer then," the woman chuckled.

"Yes... well... I guess I will just crash then," Sebastian said darkly.

"Oh my, oh my... such deep blue eyes you have child and yet you are blind," the woman shook her head.

"On that point... I regret to say you are correct... I was blind," Sebastian said.

"Ha! You are not the first one to say I am right... not that there are many of those either," the woman chuckled. "Seek one out, I say," she added.

"Seek out who," Sebastian got confused.

"Bah! Man! You need to have everything spelled out," the woman said. "I wonder why the women I meet are always smarter."

"Yes, go ahead... do make fun of me," Sebastian shook his head.

"Seek out a mage and ask her to lend you a pair of wings, of course," the woman answered.

"Because the mages have plenty of those on supply, I guess," Sebastian answered.

"Well... if not wings, you can always ask for a pair of stockings," she laughed.

"What are you," Sebastian started to say, but the woman has already left the cave and he could not see her any-more.

"I'm loosing my mind," Sebastian said to himself, unsure if anybody was there in the first place.

He started a fire, deciding that perchance it would be not against the Maker's will if he gets a little warmer, and then he dozed off.

In the morning he got to his feet.

He was close to Kirkwall, probably only three days of walk or so. Sebastian figured that it wouldn't hurt if he would make a tiny de-tour and go there. He was tired, from travelling the land, from the half-rejections he got and from speaking with himself.

Besides of all that, he was curious to see what Áine has made of Kirkwall. Fenris told him that there are many changes, but he didn't shared the details, claiming he would have to see it with his own eyes.

Sebastian also wished to see Áine again... try to apologise to her... He wasn't sure if he could actually bring himself of steeping in-front her, but at least he could see her once more from afar.

His mind was set and for first time in long months he felt a bit better... and more scared than ever before. The sky was of deepest blue he ever seen.


End file.
